One way road to doom
by Goldenorientalelephant
Summary: When Harry finds the love of his life dead on the floor who will his next lover be? What will happen to him next?
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer:I don't own any of the characters but i do own my imagination and with out my imagination you would not be reading this

Harry walked carmly up the stairs knowing that beyond the door was the person he loved the most-Luna Lovegood. Ever since Ginny had gone off with Sean he had set his heart on Luna. Luna, Luna, Luna she had such a lovely name yet he had a horrid boring name why couldn't his parents have named him something like Hisji?

SMACK!!!!!!!!! Getting up Harry realised that he had tried walking up more steps than actually existed. Rubbing his elbow he smoothed down his hair and tied his collar before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

It was soo quite. Too quite. Where was Luna? His question was answered was to soon for lying by the window with blood gushing out of her chest was ...Luna. Unable to control his emotions he ran over to her weeping all he could. He pulled her close ignoring the red liquid staining his shirt. Why? What had happened? Taking out his wand he managed to stop the blood flow but the wounds were so complicated and deep he could do nothing but give up.

After hours of crying in silence Harry had decided what to do. Taking small cotton pouch from his pocket he walked over to the cold fire place and sprinkled some of the green powder into the fire place and holding Luna close shouted THE BURROW.

* * *

Ron hummed loudly prancing about the kitchen he was happy: happy, happy, happy and nothing could make him feel otherwise. Susan Bones had just asked him to go to her house this evening, but for what he wasn't quite sure. He hadn't listened to anything she had said after she annonced that but he didn't care. Why should he? Suddenly he burst into full song using his wand to project his voice. Song after song, he especially loved the beatles (a muggle group). 

"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yello..."

"Ron what ae you doing?"Confused Ron turned round.

"Harry what are you doing here...Luna oh my God Harry what happened we have to get to saint Mungo's, no wait i'll get Mum, dam she doesn't live her anymore..."

"Ron there's nothing you can do." Harry paused. "She's dead."

Sorry it's so short. Please review on your way out and I will write the next chapter soon. I hope!


	2. Scar

Discaimer:I don't own any of the characters but Ido own my imagination and with out my imagination you would not be reading this

Harry sat down at the dinner table of 12 Grimald Place. What should he do now now that Luna was dead. Gone. Gone forever. Dread filled his heart. The food on his plate looked like mushed up sick. Muttering a spell under his breath his plate was whisked into the air and crashed down into the bin. Harry winced as it smashed into thousands of pieces, put he felt to tired to do anything about it. What would Dumbuldore do he asked himself? Maybe he should try and hunt down Luna's killer? No he'd had enough of killing bad guys. Sighing he walked over to the bin and stared at what had once been his dinner, perhaps he thought, if I don't do anything about it the over people I care about might have their live's taken away from them too.

* * *

Summing up all his courage Ron knocked on Susan's door. He took a step back to give himself a bit of breathing space. The door opened. 

"Oh hi Ron come in." Ron smiled at her, but he still wasn't sure what they were going to be doing together.

"So where's the video Ron, the one you said you could get from that muggle shop down the road?"

"What? Video?"

"Yeh I said, because you must be so sad abut your parents moving to Romania that we could watch a muggle video tonight."

"Why a muggle one?" Ron asked confused.

"Well seeing as you're used to being around muggles things as a boy I thought this might make you feel more at home."

"Yeh um thanks, um..." Ron scratched his head. What??????

"Come on the living room is this way."

* * *

Hermionie walked into the living room of her new boss-Sean Beewood. She had just been promoted to head of Minestry financing. As she gazed across at Sean she noticed a huge gash across his face. He must have had a hard childhood she thought wincing at how huge it was. 

"Hello I'm Hermionie Granger I was sent a message to come and see you straight away about my new position."

"Ah, Hermionie congratulations, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"No?"

"No. Have you noticed my scar."

"Well..."

"Guessing from the look on your face as you walked in you have. Do you know how I got it?"

"No. But I don't want to be rude and ask about your private life."

"I hear you went to Hogwarts as a child?"

"Yes." Hermionie was getting confused.

"Well I went there and during my fifth year Voldermort had a huge battle against the pupils and teachers. Do you remember?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I got this scar there."He gestured to his cheek."I remember it was a boy,with black hair and round glasses...and he aimed at my brother behind me and I turned my head. It just missed except it scraped my cheek and left a scar. But it killed my brother." Hermionie gasped. He was talking about Harry. She looked into his eyes to see if he was speaking the truth. But all she saw were tears. He turned away and carried on.

"I promised myself that I would find him and revenge him."

"Im so sorry." She could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. Did Harry really want to kill his brother?"

Sorry I left this on a cliff hanger. Don't no what to write next.

Mistress of Craziness I hope this chapter meets up to your high expectations!

Please read my other story: Passionate secrets-Noughts and crosses


End file.
